Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSION
by DeuxEx
Summary: PLEASE R&R! This is a story about Rikku trying to find a hidden dressphere that is also her favorite. Enjoy! Finale is up! Have a great time reading!
1. Prolouge

Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

Rikku throws a dressphere

bonk

-2… I do not own Final Fantasy X-2

Prolouge:

A clattering filled the cabin. It seemed to be another one of _her _habits. When the clock stroke 12, _she_ would wake up and rummage through _her_ dresspheres and pocket-garment grids (another one of Shinra's proclaimed "inventions") wearing chocobo-print pajamas. As _she _was looking her prized "collection," _she _noticed that a very beloved dressphere was missing. Her "Thief" dressphere was completely out of site. Since this was her most prized dressphere, she was fuming with rage and anger. Who would have taken it?

"Oh poopie!" _she _mumbled.

"No… Tidus! No!" wailed Yuna. This started _her_ very seriously but _she_ decided to go out to find the sphere. Activating her pocket-garment grids, she placed many spheres into all of her grids and placed them in a pocket. Equipping the "Gunner" sphere, _she_ slid a window slightly open. Then… _she _jumped ship, eager to find the sphere (and also she did not notice that she was in the middle of Spiran skies). _She_ was brave! _She _was Rikku!

How'd ya like that? Please R&R!


	2. Cuaqauar Madness!

Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSON

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 but I own many of the other stuff.

CHAPTER 1: Cuaquar Madness!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOTE: Hi! My chapters tend to be short and on the site it looks MUCH shorter than it looks on MS word. Please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for all of those people who reviewed to me! This may be a disappointment to all of you readers because there are lots of Final Fantasy X-2 facts now. This was also from the top of my head so no flames please.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Screaming at extremely high pitches, Rikku continued to fall, skirt flapping flamboyantly. Afraid that there might be some extremely painful objects under her, she grabbed the Unerring Path pocket grid and changed into Machina Maw after two swift sphere changes. Now that she was riding a one-ton machina beast, she was falling even faster than before. Now, Rikku braced herself for a destructive fall, but instead, she hit water. Holding her breath, Rikku looked around, trying to find a glimpse of a sphere now that she was underwater. When she reached the bottom, it was strangely unlike the sea that she and Tidus traveled when he landed on her ship. It felt like a real, solid, land. She could walk on the ocean floor, as she could run along the airship. She ran along as she saw strange blue, cactus shaped coral. Then she saw… or did she? She thought that she saw some blue catuar/fish like fiends. Then—she saw it again! She morphed into Gun Mage and shot two perfectly aimed shots at the cactus-fish vision and it missed just like a real cactuar would dodge it. Suddenly, her vision got all dark and fading and she couldn't hold her breath any longer. As Rikku tried to breath, the unnatural settings of the sea made forget that it _was _an ocean. She fainted into the sands slowly sinking deeper and deeper in…

"Who is she?" whispers a wandering voice.

"Who knows?" someone whispers back. Rikku woke up and saw 4 people look at her.

"Augh!" Rikku exclaimed, "Who are you people?" The people jumped back and one began to chuckle. "That's what we should be asking… Who are you?" the man asked.

"Well, I'm Rikku! I'm an Al Bhed going around to find a missing sphere." Rikku said and began to stand up. A woman pushed her down.

"You are still weakened from loss of breath… You inhaled too much water and we should be introducing ourselves as well. I am Timala," the woman said. They all introduced themselves. The man who spoke before Timala was Endelf. The other man was Gareth and the other woman was Moresca.

"If you are hunting for spheres, we have one that we can give you…" Gareth said. Rikku instantly shot her hand out in front of Gareth.

"For a price of course!" finished Moresca. Rikku frowned and slowly pulled her hand back. She reached for her pocket and pulled out a carefully wound pouch.

"No. That's not what we mean," said Endelf, "We have a serious problem. We came underwater for some research about the strange behavior in this ocean. We gathered enough specimens to go back home… but the cuaquars, cactuar-like underwater fiends, have blocked the entrance. I'll hand you this sphere if you can eliminate the cuaquars."

"No problem!" said Rikku and she stood up and stepped out of the hut.

Suddenly, a couple Cuaquars began attacking Rikku. She used the Samurai dressphere and began slashing at advancing cuaquars. One cuaquar began to wave his tail around and bubbles the size of Rikku's fist began rising into the air. One by one, they popped creating a loud melodious sound. As Rikku slashed away uselessly, more cuaquars began swimming closer to her by the hundreds. All the cuaquars started to strike Rikku using their endless supply of needles. Rikku morphed into a Dark Knight and cast Darkness on all the needles causing them to disintegrate. The cuaquars changed tactics and began to ram her with their spiky heads. Rikku slashed at the charging cuaquars and whilst defeating no cuaquars, she constantly got hurt. Covered in needle marks, Rikku cast Black Sky on the cuaquars and some of them exploded into pyreflies. When the other living cuaquars saw this, they started to begin casting spells while others constantly hit her. Casting Black Sky on the spell-casting fiends, they morphed into pyreflies. Seeing that Rikku was a hard challenge most of the summoned cuaquars fled from the battle field. Now Rikku turned into a Trainer and told Ghiki to call her friends. She told Ghiki to call her friends and monkeys dived into action. While the monkeys were fighting the fierce cuaquars, Rikku stuck her head into the hut, took a deep breath (like Timala advised) and watched the battle commence. The monkeys strangled the cuaquars causing them to flee like the others. Rikku sent the monkeys away and turned back to enter the hut.

"You did it!" exclaimed Gareth and Moresca and handed the sphere to Rikku. Rikku greedily eyed the sphere and snatched it out of their hands.

"Thanks a lot!" said Rikku and she watched the sphere.

_The sphere is recorded in the same ocean that Rikku is currently in._

"_Why do you think the sea is this way?" asks a muffled voice._

"_Who knows? That's why we're here collecting specimens!" says another voice._

"_Look at those cacti-shaped coral… What do you think _those_ are?" _

"_Let's collect them!" The sphere turns to face the coral and a white metallic hand reaching out for a branch. Suddenly, a cuaquar jumps on the arm and shoots needles piercing through the metallic material and tears it open. _

"_Caleveb!" exclaims the man, "The fiend cut the diving gear!"_

"_Well I don't know what to do!" says Caleveb, "I guess that you shouldn't have tried to collect the coral." The movie moved up and down as if Caleveb was shrugging. The sphere turns to the other man. Water filled up a fishbowl that was over his head. The cuaquar shoots needles at the man's chest causing blood to rise from his gear. The man faints, water still in the bowl. _

"_Saramael, are you okay? Saramael!" yells Caleveb as the sphere begins to get fuzzy and clicks off._

"That was… weird…" commented Rikku as her face crumbled and her bright smile was replaced by a disappointing frown. Well… Thanks anyways." Rikku turned to leave the hut.

"I think they were planning to give me this sphere," Rikku mumbled as she stepped out into the ocean. She swam upwards, hoping to find some recognizable chunk of Spiran land. Once Rikku had her head above the water, the sky was totally black. Suddenly, a bell chimed 12 and Rikku looked up into the sky.

"Could somebody help me?" she asked as she took a deep breath and swam towards the bell.


	3. Kronavilla, City of Time

Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSION

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own FFX-2 and I don't want to write this disclaimer again but sadly I have too and—

Rikku: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Ok… ok…

(NOTE to Mr. /Mrs. Cute Kitty: This is even weirder so you may stop reading but still… It gets better) MILD ACTION VIOLENCE

If you like my fanfics please note that I will be writing an X-2 thing with Yuna instead. (though I don't think I'll do a good job) watch out!

Rikku: Hey! That stupid Yuna is taking my spotlight!

(While getting pummeled) The story will continue (stop it Rikku) now!

There is mild + Rikku in this! Please note!

Chapter 2: Kronavilla, City of Time

As Rikku swam towards the chimes, she saw light! But she also saw a giant clock that was almost as big as the Celsius.

"Oh, wow!" Rikku said and she swam faster towards the clock. When she reached land, she exclaimed at the top of the lungs,

"Wow! The city's only about a few miles far…" then Rikku saw the clock. It was bigger than a castle. It was bigger than two castles stacked on top of each other. It was gargantuan. It was looked like it was a thousand feet wide and a thousand feet tall. It was big enough for people to fit in. Rikku looked around and saw that there were no houses or people. She sauntered toward the clock and saw many doors on the clock. The door was a rusted bronze and had the word, KRONAVILLA carved expertly on it. She opened the door and saw hundreds of people running along inside the clock. Rikku was happy to see houses, stores, and inns were lined up inside ramps going up and down the clock.

"How do people get around here?" Rikku questioned and saw a glyph set on the ground. When the glyph disappeared a metal platform appeared and people stepped out.

"Ah! Machina! " Rikku said happily. She ran up to the platform and saw a sign and a series of buttons on the wall. There was a sign above the buttons.

"Floor 1: Market Area, Floor 2: House area, Floor 3: Inn area, Floor 4: Shop area, Floor 5: Forbidden?" Rikku read. She saw the series of buttons and they all had a number on them. The fifth button was shielded by a magical shield.

"Well… might as well head to the inn!" Rikku sighed and pushed the third button.

Wind blew her ponytail as the machina headed for the third floor. People appeared out of no where and were waiting next to her. Some disappeared as Rikku was still heading higher. When the lift stopped, Rikku hopped out to see multiple inns side by side. As Rikku was marveling the strange clock city, a person fell on Rikku.

"Oh! I'm so sorry mistress!" the man said. He pulled Rikku up and bowed.

"I'm Seviran. I must apologize… How may I do this?" Seviran asked.

"You could get me a room!" Rikku said cheerily.

"Ah! You must be an outsider! Welcome to Kronavilla, here, let me show you my room." Seviran brightly said and escorted Rikku to an inn called, "Clockwork Inn."

"Kronavilla is the city of clocks, which is why it is built inside a giant clock." Seviran explained as he led Rikku into a room. The room was very large with two bedrooms and a lounge. A sphere-projector and a spherecorder with a barcode on it were in the living room. Rikku cleverly eyed the spherecorder and asked,

"Are there any empty spheres?" Rikku asked.

"Yes!" Seviran answered and pointed to a drawer next to a projector screen, "The spheres are stashed over there. Each sphere is worth 50 gil to record. You must not take the spherecorder around unless you are going to film something."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Rikku asked. She was pretty shocked that Seviran knew so much about this inn.

"Oh," Seviran said, "I'm the owner's son. Good night!" Before Rikku got to say a word, he was gone.

I wonder why he was in such a hurry? Rikku thought and she dashed into a bedroom.

"Hey Seviran, did you get a rich one?" a man asks.

"She looks wealthy. She's an outsider." Seviran says.

"What did you do?" another man asks.

"I gave her a room Gilthied." Seviran said, "She completely fell for the fib that I'm the owner's son."

"What are you going to do next?" the man asks.

"Kirulius, you know what I'm going to do. Try to "get along" with her then mug her when she's sleeping." Seviran says.

_He he he_

Rikku started the day with a big yawn. Seviran was hovering above him.

"What the heck are you doing in a girl's room!" Rikku asked as she started flailing away at him. Seviran backed away and said,

"C'mon! Let's go have some fun!" Seviran grabbed Rikku.

"Fun? Sure!" Rikku cheerfully said, "By the way, I'm Rikku."

"Well let's go Rikku!" Seviran said and they happily skipped out of the inn.

This is going along too easy, Seviran thought with a grim look on his face.

"Ooh! Let's go over to the market!" Rikku cheered. Seviran took Rikku to where ever she wanted her to. He bought her antiques, clothes, and food. During dinner, while Seviran bought Rikku a gourmet meal, he thought that her expensive taste made her very rich. Rikku glanced at Seviran while he was ordering. Her heart started to beat faster. Her face turned red.

No! No! Rikku thought, I have Gippal! I don't need a stupid clock city guy. Her heart didn't slow down. Rikku conjured images of Gippal. Then, Seviran came. Rikku's face was still surprisingly crimson.

She gave way into her heart quick; Seviran thought and passed Rikku a steak plate.

"Eat," Seviran said, "It's really good." He bit into his own steak and they had a romantic conversation while eating gourmet steak.

"She completely gave in." Seviran said.

"Who's going to be picked?" Kirulius asks.

"You Kirulius," Gilthied said, "Seviran went the last time and I went before him."

"Fine, fine, here I go." Kirulius says.

"What's going to be her punishment?" Seviran grimly asks.

"It will be death. When has it never been death?" Kirulius laughs.

_Eh hehehe_

Rikku woke up and felt her left pocket surprisingly light. She felt in and saw that her money was gone! This could be the moment to find the sphere thief! Rikku changed into Lady Luck and quickly ran out of the inn.

"Whoever the thief is I'm going to get him!" Rikku yelled. When she stepped out, she saw a man dressed in black eyeing Rikku suspiciously. Then Rikku grabbed her cards tightly and ran at the man. The man jumped on the machina lift and Rikku followed right in. The man pressed the fifth button and threatened to hurt Rikku with a dagger. Rikku threatened to hit the man with her cards with the sharp side. Then, when they reached the fifth floor, Rikku suddenly realized how he pushed the magic sealed button. His gloves were tipped with a magical material. The man quickly ran out of the lift and jumped onto a clock chime. He jumped higher and higher till Rikku couldn't see him any more. Rikku followed after the man and realized that jumping was impossible in this dress. She turned into a Gunner and jumped on the first chime and jumped higher and higher up. There were two platforms next to the highest chime. One led to a dead end while the other had a corridor where a wall should be. Rikku jumped on the corridor platform and ran through the corridor. Rocks were loose from the ceiling of the corridor. When a rock almost hit Rikku square on the head, she took caution in where she stepped. At the end of the corridor was the man. He took of his mask and clothing. Under it was a light silk one-piece thieves uniform. Two other men stepped out from under a loose floor board that was surprisingly close to her. Two men wearing the same clothing popped up and one of them was… Seviran…

"Seviran took my money!" Rikku asked. She was aghast in shock.

"Yes. I took your money which was a surprisingly large amount of one hundred thousand gil." Seviran coolly said, "If you'd not want to face death, I'd turn back and get a job." Rikku was shocked. She pointed her gun at Seviran.

"See you! So long! Adios!" Rikku exclaimed. She shot 3 shots at him. Seviran swiftly dodged her shots and shot three small finger-daggers at her. Rikku ducked at all three closed a hidden door. The door clicked and it locked. A man laughed as he had a sword and was ready to strike Rikku on the head. Rikku ran out of the path of the blow and turned into a Warrior on the Unerring Path Pocket-Garment. Using her "powerful" brains, Rikku flung her sword at the man that tried to slash at her. Unaware of the flying blade, the man got stabbed in the chest. The others were unaware of this death and administered potions on the wound to close it up. Rikku turned into the Samurai on the grid and used the magical Fireworks spell. The men dodged the explosion before it burned them to cinders. Now, Rikku turned into Machina Maw and shot two Howitzer beams. Seviran dodged this but the other got hit twice. Seviran threw a dagger at Rikku. Since Machina Maw was slow, Rikku couldn't dodge this. It stabbed Rikku in the chest. Rikku vision turned black. She couldn't focus herself. The Smasher-R and the Crusher-L both healed her with HP Repair. Her vision turned to normal but the pain didn't go away because the dagger was not pulled out. Rikku clutched the dagger, struggling to get it out but couldn't pull it out. Now Seviran was sneaking up on Rikku but the Smasher and the Crusher's heat sense could feel Seviran as he rested upon the back with a dagger in hand. When Rikku pulled the dagger out, she felt the cold metal rest on her neck. She flipped forward right when Seviran was going to deal the deadly blow. The Crusher was crushed by the dagger. It malfunctioned and exploded, sputtering and faltering. When Seviran realized this he aimed for the Smasher. Before Seviran would destroy the Machina, Rikku swiftly spherechanged into a Black Mage. She cast Firaga on Seviran and a swarm of pyreflies exited from his body. Since Rikku was no summoner, she couldn't send them to the Farplane. But then, now that there are no summoners at all, they would still go to the Farplane. As she sat next to Seviran's limp body, she saw a pyrefly shining a golden light leave the body.

"May Yevon… Oh screw Yevon and Seviran!" Rikku mumbled. She placed her palm on Seviran's pockets and felt no sign of money. She rummaged the whole room and found no money.

"Ah! There was a trapdoor!" Rikku cheered. She cast Fire on the floorboard that Seviran popped out of. It burned to cinders and before the fire spread, Rikku cast Blizzaga to extinguish the fire. As Rikku hopped in, the golden pyrefly grabbed Rikku by the sleeve.

"Hey! Stop it! Let go!" Rikku struggled as she tried to strike the pyrefly with her staff. Then Rikku saw light. An ethereal form materialized in front of her.

Rikku  POV

It was him. The legendary guardian I loved on my first adventure in "guardianship."

"Rikku?" he asks.

"Auron?" I ask back.

"Rikku… what have you been doing. You're battered," he says in his cool voice.

"I—uh—umm… I wonder… What have I been doing?" I mumble. Auron's "body" stepped towards me and lent me a hand.

"Are you really him?"

"Yes. Come on. Get up," I grab his hand. He swings me up and a katana materializes in his hand.

"No… you're kidding me… you aren't going to pummel me… Are you?" Auron laughs and drops the katana. He embraces me tightly. Tears welled out of my eyes. Auron chuckles and let me go. As he grabbed his katana, Auron said,

"I was sent out of the Farplane to help you on your journey." I laughed. I couldn't believe it.

END POV (NOVEL POV)

Auron tossed Rikku into the floorboard. As Rikku dusted herself off, she noticed that the tears have trickled down her face. As she took sometime to wipe them, Auron appeared next to her. When Rikku was finished wiping, she told Auron that she was looking for her gil. Auron laughed heartily. When he finished his laughter Rikku told him,

"You seem happier these days! What's up with ya?" and she skipped along happily. Auron chuckled at Rikku.

"Thank you Jecht." Auron mumbled and he walked towards Rikku. When Rikku slipped all the gil of the shelves, Rikku had more than one hundred thousand gil. She laughed grimly and broke the window of the forbidden room. She turned into a Gunner and before she could jump, Auron grabbed her and they floated downwards.

I'm not so good with romance scenes but this one was satisfying. Get ready for the next chapter readers!


	4. Auron

Searching for Thieves: **A RIKKU MISSION**

Disclaimer: I hope I won't have to say this again. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X-2 BUT SOMEDAY, I'M GONNA WORK AT SQUARE-ENIX AND TAKE THE COMPANY!

Rikku: You aren't very responsible you know.

! Read the chapter while I pummel her…

Rikku: Hey!

Chapter 3: Auron (This is all in Rikku's POV)

I was floating down. Like a flower petal, slowly drifting from the air. Like a leaf falling from a tree on a brisk autumn day. The legendary guardian held me. He dropped me down onto the ground.

"Let us travel to our next destination," Auron said.

"Can we rest a bit?" I asked.

"Bye," Auron said as he walked away.

"Hey!" I yelled and followed after him. He touched the edge of the ocean gently with his katana. The sky turned into the colors of a sunset, deep reds, pale reds, violent purples, and faint blues. The sea rippled far and wide. When the water stopped rippling, it turned into a solid icy road. Happy as I was, I ran across the icy pathway. But somewhere, someplace, I could swear I heard Yuna singing.

"I long for the Celsius Auron." I told him. He stepped towards me and hugged me. Pyreflies puffed within each grasp. He told me to follow him and he led me to a small field covered in flowers. There was a cave in the middle of the field. Moon-shaped flowers lingered around them. Daffodils drifted from the sky.

"Lovely…" I whispered. I headed towards the cave, "Will a sphere be in there?" and he answered me with a slight shake of his head but it was in a diagonal motion which meant he didn't know. I ran into the cave. Auron… He was following right behind… I reached out for him. He grabbed my hand. Then, a brunette girl wearing a long, flowing, robe appeared from the sky.

"Should I sing some music to set the mood?" and she burst in song. Auron hugged me and we danced.

_Kimi no kotoba wa_

_Yume no yasashisa kana?_

_Uso wo zenbu_

_Oikakushiteru_

_Zurui yo ne_

_Tabidatsu kimi ni_

_Sameta senaka misete_

_Kiiteita yo_

_Hitori tatakau no?_

_Zurui yo ne_

_"Kaettekuru kara"_

_Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe_

_Iji hatte_

_Tsuyoi Furi_

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Sakebeba yokatta?_

_Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru _

_Donna koto mo_

The sky turned into a dark night. The moon shone upon us. I remember…

"_Rikku?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Keep your focus."_

"_Yes sir!" My focus turned to Auron. His turned to me. I thought that he didn't like me then he got sent and I met him on the Farplane. Memories are memories. I like to keep them to myself. I usually don't do this but I spoke to Auron._

"_Auron… I loved you." Then I thought I heard him say,_

"_I love you too." _

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Haruka na_

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Kizutsuita_

_kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_dakishimeru_

_Yume no tsuduki wa_

_Kimi wo omoinagara_

_Ano hi no koto_

_Wasureta furishite_

_Zurui yo ne_

_I traveled many places far and wide. I met Gippal and fell in love with him. I could still never forget about Auron. Auron… my true first love… The one I'll never forget... The one that touched my heart… The one that loved me too… _

_"Tegami wo kaku kara"_

_Shisen sorashita kimi no koe_

_iji hatte_

_Tsuyoi Furi_

_Toki wo modoshite_

_Okoreba yokatta?_

_Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru_

_Donna koto mo_

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Mienai_

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Tsukareta_

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Dakishimeru_

_But did he truly love me? I did not know. Did I truly love him? Yes, I did. Is this dance so ecstatic to me? Yes, time with me, him, and a lady who enjoys singing songs to set moods. I am dancing the waltz of love, tango of passion, and masque of nostalgia that will never end. _

_Ienakatta_

_1000 no kotoba wo_

_Lalalala.._

_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubaksa ni kaete_

_Kikoeteru?_

_1000 no kotoba wa_

_Lalalala.._

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Lalalalala…_

How'd you like that? Like I said, I'm not good with romance scenes. R&R please!


	5. Cavern of the Moonlilies

Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 but I WILL own it! But until then, Square-Enix can't sue me ;-)

Square: Darn it!

Haha! Now back to the fanfic!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Everyone who reviewed to me. I wish you would constantly review though ;-). (Note to Mistrall Itsumi, I couldn't either)

This isn't a great chapter… Writers block is TERRIBLE.

Chapter 4: Cavern of Moonlily Fields

The dance ended with the final _la_. Rikku curtsied to Auron and Auron just waved her away and walked toward the cavern.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Rikku called as she followed Auron toward the cavern. The moon-shaped flowers cruised along by Rikku. Rikku bent down to pick one up. It withered in her hands.

"Aw… Yunie would have like it," Rikku mumbled.

"What? Yuna is still with you?" Auron asked.

"Umm, not now but on the airship yes," Rikku answered. Auron sighed and tossed Rikku into the cave.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rikku yelled out. Nothing was there. No Auron or katana-wielding samurai guy which describes Auron.

"Auron," Rikku called out. "Where are you?" Rikku looked around.

"I was sent from the Farplane to protect you." Rikku sobbed, "Did one little toss to a little girl affect the protecting part? He was doing good…" As Rikku tossed around the fields leaving tears everywhere she could, Auron tapped her on the back.

"I'm here," Auron said and tossed her back into the cave and followed in. It was extremely dark inside the cave.

"Auron, are you there? I can't see a thing!" Rikku asked and before he could answer, "Oh poopie! He ran away again!"

"Pyreflies lend us light," a deep, booming voice mumbled. A body that Rikku thought wasn't there rippled with light. Three pyreflies slowly lurched out of the body and hovered over their heads.

"Being dead has its advantages," Auron said and grabbed Rikku by the shoulder, pulled her back, and slammed his katana down. When he lifted his katana, Rikku stood up and saw a dead hexapod, an insect fiend that is relatively weak but can inflict lots of damage if you let it.

"Huh, I wondered why you tossed me down," Rikku said. She spherechanged into a Songstress and danced a short jig and grinned at Auron. Auron ignored Rikku and just walked along with two pyreflies circling his head. Rikku put the mike to her mouth and said,

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME AURON!" Her message boomed around the cavern. Auron came running around quickly and said,

"Hush up. There could be a giant fiend lurking around." Rikku stuck her tongue out at Auron and she happily skipped to the end of the cave. About ten minutes later, Rikku reached the end of the cave without any tough fiend encounter. One shot from a Gunner could kill any of the fiends in the cavern.

"Oh, this cave was a waste of time!" Rikku yelled. Then she kicked the wall. The wall flipped over and Rikku jumped until she was literally flying. Auron walked through the wall himself and Rikku followed him. There were more dead ends where they tapped the walls. Then after another hour or so, there was another wall that wouldn't open. They were trapped in a dead end.

"Oh! I knew this stupid cave was a waste of time! I'm going out!" Rikku exclaimed. Then it seemed that her annoyingly loud voice pierced through a wall. A giant insect fiend and many moon-shaped flower fiends charged at Rikku. Rikku screamed and ran at full force. Auron stuck his katana out and Rikku instantly stopped.

"Stand back!" Auron told Rikku and he stabbed his katana through the ground. At this moment, the flower fiends grabbed the giant bug and lifted it to the ceiling. Then, the ground fissured under the fiends. Blasts of energy and spikes of stone shot up but not high enough. The flowers dropped the insect to the ground and it raised its giant bladed legs in a striking pose. Now Rikku did not want to leave her love to die another death so she spherechanged into a Black Mage. When Rikku cast Firaga on the bug, it stepped away from Auron.

"This is your chance Auron! Give him all ya got!" Rikku cheered. Auron lifted his sword. He muttered a strange word and the blade shone a white light. The flowers attempted to lift the insect again but Rikku cast Fira right in front of the insect and they flew away. Auron took his hands off the blade and it floated in mid-air. Light was drawn out of the blade and created a wall around the fiend. The bug panicked and tried to escape but it was no use. Each time it hit the wall, it blinded the insect with brilliant light. Auron's blade flew into the bug causing death in a blink. When Auron retrieved is sword, a sphere was stuck on the tip of it.

"Ooh! A sphere! Give it to me!" Rikku exclaimed and snatched the sphere off the tip and turned it on all in one motion.

_This sphere was filmed in the moon-shaped flower fields with a bug poking at the flowers._

"_You know, these moonlilies can become alive. Well, I mean active. It can move and speak their own language," A man says, "Only with my secret potion, the stuff I used on you Cessinor." The sphere turns to a giant insect. Cessinor, the bug, rubs it's antennae on the man. _

"_The secret formula to the potion is right here on this sphere," the man says. The sphere turns to a table and the man points to each ingredient and the sphere slightly fizzes._

"_Pollen of moonlily, antennae of a hexapod, three needles of cactuar, wings of an ahriman, wings and beak of a perrigrine, one assassin bee's needle, one melted empty sphere, and the hardest to find of all, a dead dark elemental," the man finally grabs a vial with a blackish hue. "After finding all the ingredients, place them in a large cauldron, pot, etcetera. Pour one liter of water into your potion brew. Boil it at a steady temperature of 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Crush the ingredients until they turn into a chunky powder. Pour the contents into a vial and you have your potion! You can pour it on inanimate objects to turn them alive. Oh! Great job for finding this sphere for it was in little Cessinor's body." _

_END SPHERE_

"Ooh! I want to have some fun with this potion!" Rikku said. Rikku grabbed Auron by the arm and pulled him out of the cave. Auron sighed and let Rikku drag him.

Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of Searching for Thieves! May Yevon be with you!




	6. Den of Woes

Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSION

DOWN GOES WRITERS BLOCK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2

WARNING: Contains minor spoilers

Chapter 5: Den of Woes

"We can't waste time. Do you want to find your sphere or not?" Auron asked Rikku. Rikku chuckled and said,

"Oh I just forgot!" Rikku ran out smiling. Then she plopped on the moonliles with a gloomy frown.

"How do I get to Spira?" Rikku asked.

"This is Spira, only an unknown part of it." Auron said.

"But how do I find my sphere? I don't have a sphere-ocsillo finder or an airship or a chocobo or a hover or anything!" Rikku sobbed. Auron pointed to the pocket grids.

"You have your own spheres," Auron said, "Lets go back to the known part of Spira." Auron placed a shining arm around Rikku and they were instantly teleported to Besaid.

"Oh! How did we get to Besaid so fast?" Rikku asked and looked around on the sandy beach.

"Your sphere can't be here," Auron said, "Let's hurry and ride the S.S. Liki." Auron carried Rikku to the deck of the Liki and they took a short rest. The next day, the shining port of Killika awaited them.

"Now to Luca," Auron said and they rode the S.S. Winno to Luca, home of the Luca Goers.

"Why are we traveling so fast?" Rikku asked. Luca was the last place that Rikku thought that a sphere would be.

"Let's hurry to Mushroom Rock Road," Auron answered, "I'll show you." Rikku knew that they were going to run for a long time so she spherechanged into a Gunner as they backed into Luca Port. Auron grabbed Rikku by the wrist and they ran through Spira to reach their destination. Rikku looked around and her eyes brilliantly shone as she looked into the sphere pool. A familiar man seemed to be swimming around. Wearing a yellow shirt and grey shorts Rikku wondered if—

"Ow!" Rikku yelled as she ran into a wall.

"Look out, stairs ahead," Auron told Rikku as they climbed the stone stairwell to the Mi'hen Highroad. Many people were looking at Rikku and Auron and some of them had guns pointing at Rikku.

"Is there a—" Rikku began.

"Run!" Auron yelled and the guards exclaimed,

"Get them!" Rikku ran fast as her scrawny legs could carry her trying to follow Auron as he hovered along the road.

"Auron… can't you carry me or something?" Rikku asked huffing and puffing. Auron quickly grabbed Rikku and he flew across the highroad. Rikku turned back and saw an army of guards running after Auron. When Rikku saw a bend in the road as well as a small drop next to a guard machina, she yelled,

"Jump in! Jump in!" Auron jumped into the pit and they landed inside some tall grass.

"Where did they go?" a faint voice asks.

"Maybe they ran ahead. Just run on!" another voice answers. When millions of footsteps passed by, Rikku asked,

"Who are they and why run from them?"

"They hunt dead spirits, like me, to return them into the Farplane. They're preventing our return to Spira," Auron answered, "Let's get to Mushroom Rock Road." Auron floated up and walked along the highroad still carrying Rikku.

MUSHROOM ROCK ROAD-DEN OF WOE

"And why are we HERE?" Rikku asks touching the sealed door.

"Didn't you open this before?" Auron asks.

"Yes, but we took the spheres out," Rikku told Auron. Auron sighed and tapped on the door twice. The hollows on the door shone and an ethereal sphere appeared on each recess. Then, the door creaked open and pyreflies enshrouded Auron. Rikku was alone. Ah ha! I know what happened! Rikku thought and equipped the Treasure Hunt pocket grid and the Lady Luck sphere and marched in. Pyreflies created a vision of Yuna and Rikku stepped in front of her.

"Pyreflies are no match for me!" Rikku yelled. The pyre-Yuna merely scoffed and pulled her guns out. Rikku mugged a White Lore from the pyre-Yuna and she counter-attacked with a strange skill. A missile of wind hit Rikku at full force. Rikku was tossed back and there were scars on her face. Holding the stolen item tightly, Rikku ran up to pyre-Yuna and slapped her silly with the cards. Pyre-Yuna began to laugh and then shot Rikku silly with multiple shots. Rikku turned into a Mascot and burned pyre-Yuna with Cait Fire but by the end of this spell, Rikku was scarred all over her body and was extremely tired. She felt like she couldn't do much more. She cast Curaga and her scars were instantly healed and her fatigue died away.

"Ooh you know how much I miss you Yuna!" Rikku yelled and swung her PuPu doll at the pyre-Yuna. The pyre-Yuna was tossed onto her back and Rikku took her Cait Sith head and threw it onto the pyre-Yuna. Pyre-Yuna was beginning to deteriorate into a bunch of pyreflies then… she was gone. A handful of gil was in a pouch where the pyre-Yuna was. As she bent to pick it up, a pyre-Paine appeared.

"Now it's Paine? I can't stand it!" Rikku yelled and turned into a warrior. She mugged the pyre-Paine and stole a Sword Lore. Pyre-Paine swung her sword at Rikku and each hit her with extreme force. After a serious walloping, Rikku was bleeding and her eyes were black and blue. She put on the White Lore, a pearl bracelet, and cast Curaga and Regen on herself. Rikku slashed at the pyre-Paine and the pyre-Paine counterattacked with a tough blow. They kept exchanging blows until the pyre-Paine exploded into pyreflies. An instant after the pyre-Paine died, a Gippal appeared. There were faint signs of pyreflies emitting from Gippal.

"Gippal," Rikku asked, "Is that you?"

"No, But I'm here to help you, is that okay?" Gippal asked and the pyreflies disappeared. Rikku said yes and another pyre-creature instantly appeared. This time, it was an infected Auron. Auron stuck his blade into the ground. The ground cracked under Gippal and he fell under. Horrified, Rikku turned to Auron and mugged Auron to steal a Bushido Lore. Auron laughed and pyreflies clung on to… Clung? Rikku desperately tried to pull off the un-pyreflies as more and more of them flew up to Rikku and pulled her down. Rikku tried to slash the pyreflies off but she got hurt instead.

"Rikku!" yelled a familiar female voice.

"Yuna?" mumbled Rikku. She heard a loud bang and the pyreflies flew away. Rikku turned around and saw Yuna and Paine running towards her. Paine saw Auron running towards her and raised her sword just in time to block the fierce katana.

"Why did you come here Yuna?" Rikku asked.

"Less talk, more fighting!" yelled Yuna over clashes and clangs of Paine's sword. Rikku changed into a Dark Knight and jumped behind Auron. She drove her sword through Auron's back. Auron suddenly ceased fighting. He weakly dropped his katana.

_But…_

_RIKKU POV_

Wait… what's happening? I did what I was supposed to… Wasn't he… I silently watched Auron as he did not explode into pyreflies. His body began to fade away. I grabbed his arm and the pyreflies disappeared from his body. Auron gave a weak laugh and the arm turns into nothingness. I try to feel what was there. Suddenly, at the place where Auron was a huge explosion of light and beautiful cloud-like feathers fell from the sky. I was sitting on a golden place where there seemed to be no floor or sky or wall or anything. It was a vast golden, shining, and beautiful nothingness. A shining body that looked just like Auron spoke to me and said,

"Rikku… I have done it and you have made it possible…"

"What? What did I make possible!" I yelled. "Tell me!" I thrust a fist at Auron's face and he gave a stifled chuckle. He picked up a pearly feather off his shoulder and placed inside my hand.

"Do you know what the Farplane is?" asked Auron as he grasped my hand firmly.

"Of course I do! We got rid of Vegnagun there," I answered trying to pull away.

"Then you should know of the Farplane Glen," Auron said holding on very tightly.

"Yes I do! Stop asking silly questions and tell me! What did I do!" I asked finally pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"Don't toss the feather away," exclaimed Auron, "or else I cannot tell you."

"Well hurry up!" I yelled.

"If you think that the Farplane Abyss is the deepest area of the Farplane, you are wrong," Auron said. "There is a land in the sky that can be reached only by dead spirits who fulfilled their deeds on land. It was called Yevon's Land until Yuna proved them wrong. Now it is called the Spirits Haven and it is only known by people like you. Many other people know because people like you told them. Please tell Yuna this and when you get to the Farplane, you can find me by—" I stood up and I slipped on air.

"Oh no!" I yelled as the feather slipped out of my hand.

"NO! You'll find me at —" Auron yelled as the feather exploded into golden light. The golden Auron floated high into the air and the feather floated back into my hand.

END POV

Rikku looked up. She was back in the Den of Woes. A reddish sphere was clipped onto her belt by a golden thread. Rikku grabbed the sphere and the thread and strung the feather on the thread. She gently put it around her neck and turned to Yuna and Paine. Rikku walked up to Yuna and whispered something in her ear and smiled at Paine. The Celsius somehow was parked outside of the cavern that led to the Den of Woes. Paine jumped onto the top stair and walked inside. Yuna and Rikku were outside talking.

"So you're saying that there's some wacky Farplane above the sky," said Yuna. "That's silly! If you want to go find it then leave me out."

"Well I am going to find Auron," said Rikku, "and no ones going to stop me!" Rikku dashed inside leaving a trail of tears.

"She's matured," muttered Yuna happily and ran after her. The door of the Celsius closed shut. Rikku was on the deck attaching a bungee cord to a rail. Yuna pointed at the cord and yelled,

"Fire!" The cord burned up.

"RIKKU!" Yuna yelled and chased her around the deck.

THE END

This is the end of Rikku's mission solo. There might be a sequel but I'm going to hang out in the Fire Emblem section now so Rikku Mission II will have to wait . Have a nice day and have a great day!


	7. Finale

Searching for Thieves: A RIKKU MISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2

Chapter 6-2: Finale and Special Thanks

It's a peaceful day at Luca and the Sphere Dome is rising around to block the sunlight from peeking into Yuna's show without admission fees.

"Ooh! A sphere!" _she _said. She bends down to pick up the sphere and she grabs it and flicks it on.

"_A new beginning isn't it?" mutters a blonde man._

"_Yes it is," said a girl in a purple dress._

Wait a minute! She's oddly similar to the girl who sang for me and Auron!

"_This is your big debut," says the man. "You can sing far better than all these other people."_

"_Yes! Contestant number forty-five come forth please!" an announcer announces. The girl takes a big breath and grabs her microphone. _

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" sings Yuna. Her arms are waving wildly as she sings that perfect pitch. The guitarist plays an impressive riff and she begins dancing while the chorus sings 'What can I do for you?'

"_I can't hear you!" sings the girl._

"I can't hear you!" sings Yuna. Wait a minute! The songs are identical. This was queer to _her_ ear so she flicked the switch off and shoves it onto her garment grid. The sphere flashes and an axe appear on the face of the sphere.

"Whoa! A dressphere! " exclaimed _her_.

"Did you hear that! A sphere!" yelled a man.

"Where is it?" whispered another man.

"Uh-oh," muttered _she_. _She_ dashed out of the dome and the men began to follow _her_. She slid into the dressing room to see Paine dressed as a Songstress.

"What's the scoop?" asked Paine as she sees _her_ sprinting into the room. "You just ran over my First Steps garment grid. That's minus ten respect points." _She _looks under her feet and finds a garment grid flat under the soles of _her_ boots.

"Oops… How many more respect points left?" _she _asks.

"Twenty-five," Paine responds. "Let's hope this Yuna's the _real _one." _She _nods as Paine sighs and walks out of the room. _She _pulls out the axe-sphere and tries it on. _Her _Thief dressphere sprinkles off her and the axe-sphere fits on her body. She smashes the earth with a giant axe and the floor encases around her. A red light bursts out of _her_ and the floor fits back into place. _She_ had a black spiked helmet on her head and a sphere-glass visor covered her eyes. She wore a green and black steel breastplate and green and black gaiters that matched with her breastplate. In her hands was an extremely large axe that was surprisingly light but looked very heavy.

"Barbarian… No, Earth Knight… I guess I like …" _she _says. After naming the dressphere, she saunters out in her songstress dressphere and from the edge of the audience seat; she jumps her special Magnificent-Super Gull-Jump. She flies into sky and does a double summersault in the air spreads her arms out and does a midair cartwheel and lands a perfect 10 onto the stage. She dances with Yuna and Paine and looks up at a small little crack with the sky peering through. _Auron_… _she _thinks and wonders what to do. She smiles! She thinks! She comes up with a plan! _She's _Rikku!

THE END

Special Thanks:

I'd like to thank Square-Enix (Squaresoft) for creating such a wonderful game to be able to write a fun story about. Thanks! Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for helping me get excited and pumped up. And yes, there will be a sequel! Everybody have a great day!


End file.
